7 Years Later
by TheEvilPhoenix
Summary: 7 years after the events of FLCL,Haruko comes back. This has been rewritten so enjoy. Its better than the first version,it was written that waycuz i wanted to just make a fic.
1. Her Return! The Crazy Alien Women!

This is my first continuing fanfic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL or it's characters but I Do Own the character Brandon (he's Future idealistic me... as a Rahurian) I also don't own Rickenbacker

Couples: You'll just have to read.

* * *

It's been 7 years since Haruko left. Mabase is still the same.

Naota was walking down the streets of Mabase, he was recollecting on his memories of Haruko. 'Hmmm...' he thought 'I can't believed I thought I had fallen in love with her. How long has it had been since I got over her... about 4 years now, yeah' he thought to himself 'I remember it like yesterday'

Flashback to 4 years ago "Nao" called Kamon "Mail." Naota somberly walked down the stairs and snatched the mail right out of his father's hands. He read who it was from his eyes almost flew out of their sockets, it read from Haruko. He quickly opened it and started reading the letter that came, it read 'Dear Takun, Hi it's me Haruko. I wrote this letter hoping you'd be over me by now.' In fact Naota had started to get over her a day ago. 'Takun if your not, GET OVER ME. I wrote this to tell you I've found a new guy with Atomsk too. It turns out he is a Rahurian like myself. He's the same age as you. I hope you're feeling sorry for him knowing what he's about to go through. Anyway I, wrote this to tell you that I'm doing OK and not to worry I hope we can be friends Takun. READY-To-Hit-The-New-Guy, Haruko P.S. Last night I took back my bass, ok. End Flashback

He smiled, he then looks at his watch 'Crap' He thought 'I'd better get back to the bakery before Eri gets mad'.

Meanwhile in a city, 200 miles from Mabase, I, Brandon sit in my room smoking a cigarette, Hell we Rahurians lived forever, never aged past 19, and couldn't get sick, so who cared if I smoked none of their effects would effect me, waiting for some one, while looking out of the window. I get up and walk over to the mirror in my room and look into it. I'm 6-Foot-4, muscular but not too muscular, I'm dressed in a pair of black shoes, a black shirt with the words LOVE HURTS... I'VE GOT THE SCARS TO PROVE IT on it in dark red letter and a pair of black baggy pants on, I have haunting yellow eyes, threatening if you stare into them too long you'd be hypnotized and I have extremely dark blue hair.

I take another puff of my cigarette, then I mumble " Damnit, why in the hell did she leave me? I told her I that had fallen in love with her." I looked out the window quick enough to see a yellow vespa crashing to earth, I immediately grabbed my black Rickenbacker bass and jumped out the window and ran to where the vespa was heading for. I jumped up in the air just as the vespa was about to hit the earth and took its rider off of the vespa and landed softly on the ground, as the vespa crashed harmlessly to earth. The rider turned around and said "Hey B-kun. Did you miss me?" I quickly turned around opened my mouth and tried to say something but nothing came out. "So did ya miss me, B-kun" she asked again after I didn't respond to her. I was about to say something when a few feet away a robot crashed to earth.

I immediately pulled my bass off of my back and reared back ready to attack. The robot was dark green and 30 ft. tall and had a huge left claw and a big screen TV for a head. The robots claw shot towards the woman from the vespa, but I jumped up with my bass and blocked the claw from hitting her. It recoiled, so I took my chance to hit it. I ran directly towards it with my bass held high and yelled "You DUMB FUCKING MORON, you just tried to kill the wrong woman!" I jumped high into the air and brought my black bass hard downwards toward the robot, but the robot grabbed my legs. I yelled out " HEY, I could USE SOME HELP HERE!". "Sorry B-kun I'm too tired", I grunted, then threw my arms backwards towards the robot's head, hitting him with my bass, making him let go of me, I fell to the ground, then I got back up and jumped up in the air and slammed my bass down hard on to the robot's head, destroying it and the robot's body. I landed on the ground effortlessly and watched the robot explode.

I turned around and shouted "HARUKO!". "Yes" she replied. "Never mind, why the FUCK DID YOU come back?" I said fiercely. I raise an eyebrow. "Well, B-kun" she said, as I listened to her angelic voice, "I came back to see you." I knew what she really meant. "Fuck you and go home, Haruko. I may have fell for it years ago, but not now. I'm not helping you get Atomsk's power." She was surprised I knew what she wanted. "Well…" she said.

* * *

Oohh cliffhanger… I rewrote this story somewhat… So it's different from before. I decide to come up with a name for Haruko's race, Rahurians. Ok review please. 


	2. Brandon Lost! What To Do!

Onto Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL or it's characters, just Brandon

* * *

She's then asked "Well how did you know about me askin that." I look at her and say "I'm not a fucking idiot, Haruko. Damn near everyone on Rahuria wants his power. It's just this time you're going to get to use me like before." I sat down on the ground, with my knees up, my arms across the tops of them. " Get your ass up, now Brandon. And cowboy the fuck up and help me." I stare at her as I get up. I then ask, "What's the matter?", she replies "What do you mean, what's the matter?" I temporarily let my guard down, then I look at her for a second, then answer "Well, you've never called me Brandon before, so I figured something's wrong." "Nothing's wrong I just figured since you're an adult, you'd like to be treated like one now and It's been 4 years since it happened, Brandon." "I know." I say.

Flashback To 4 Years Ago I was walking home from school that day. I got home and found a letter from the RMIA, Rahurian Mecha Intergalactic Army, It was addressed to me. I walked inside, went to my room, set my stuff down, and sat down on my bed next to Haruko. "What's this B-kun has mail." She tried to reach for it, but I grabbed her hand and gently pushed it away, she then noticed the serious look on my face and quit trying to mess with me. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read it. It Said "Dear Brandon, We regret sending this letter to you, but it is protocol. Our condolences go out to you, since you're the only alive member of Private-First Class B.D.'s family. We regret to inform you that your brother, B.D. age 18, has been killed in the line of duty," at this point tears start rolling down my face, "but his death is not in vain, for he died protecting Rahuria and destroying the evil planet destroyer Juggula. Signed, Lieutenant Sergera" I dropped the letter to the flow and put my head in my hands. Haruko picked it up and read over it, she then says, "Sorry, B-kun, I knew B.D. he was a good man and a great friend. That's the reason I call you B-kun." She then wraps her arm around me, pulls me close, and rests my head on her shoulder letting me cry. " Damnit" I yelled into her shoulder, " if he only would've been a year older, he would've lived." I rest my head back on her shoulder and eventually fall asleep. She lays me down, covers me up, and says "Sleep well B-kun." End Of Flashback

I pick up my bass and strap it over my back, then I say "Just because of the past, don't think I'm going to let you use me. I've gotten over you for good. But, since I'm probably the only Rahurian that doesn't crave his power, I'll help you, but only because you were my brother's friend. "Well, ok then. Looks like you've been having growth spurts behind my back, now you're taller than me and have more muscles. Oh, yeah nice shirt." Then I say "Lets get going.", "Huh" She replies, I then say "We're going now. Wherever the Hell you want to go, ok?" "Okay, then we're going to see an old friend of mine, go get packed. we're going to spend a night or two there." I hurriedly went in and packed and came out smoking a cigarette. Haruko says," Why are you smoking? Hmmm." I say, "Because I can and it won't hurt or effect me in any way." I pull the cigarette out to show her my sparkling teeth. "Let's go then." she says. I hop onto the back of my vespa, she gets onto the back of her's, then I turn the motor on and we go speeding off towards Mabase.

Meanwhile in Mabase... "Naota you're home, now give me a kiss" said Eri, wrapping her arms around Naota's neck, giving him a kiss. "Lets go for a walk, Beautiful." He wraps his arm around her and they walk to the bridge and stay there looking over the edge. Then Naota hears the sound of a vespa motor, he turns to where the sound is coming from and in the distance sees dust flying from behind what seemed to be a vespa. "No... It can't be." said Naota, Eri hears this and asks "What can't be?" Naota looks at her, then hears the vespa getting closer, it gets louder, then Naota says "Shit" as his face comes in contact with a Rickenbacker bass. Naota goes flying through the air and lands on the ground clutching his head.

Eri runs over to check on Naota, then turns around and asks Haruko "Why in the HELL did you hit my poor Naota with your guitar?" Haruko then replies slyly "To show him I'm back. "Naota slowly gets up and looks at Haruko and asks, "Why are you here?" Haruko gives him a huge smile then says "What can't I come see an old friend?" Eri then says "Don't try to lay your filthy, slutty, alien hands on my Naota." Haruko looks at Eri then says "Oooh is the little girl mad?" in a baby voice. Naota then notices me standing next to the vespa, with a hard thinking look on my face.

I ask, "Are you sure WE have to stay here?" "Yep." she replies. Naota looks at Haruko and asks, "Who is he?" while pointing at me. I look at him and say, "Didn't your grandfather or father teach you it's not nice to point at people." I spat at him. Haruko looks at me and gives me a huge smile, then says to Naota, "He's my friend Brandon. He's the only other Rahurian on earth. He's also the guy I wrote to you about." Naota looks at me, then at Haruko and asks, "He was 15 when you met him right? Let me guess he fell in love with you, too?" Haruko gives him her famous grin and say, "Yes, Brandon fell in love with me too, but he isn't in love with me anymore." Haruko then looks at Naota and asks, "Naota can we stay here a night or so? Please?" Naota looks at her and asks, "Does he have to stay?" I look at him with an angry look and then say, "I have a name you know, it's Brandon. Now repeat after me. Brandon. Br-An-Don. Now you try it." Haruko starts laughing as I say that. "Naota come on" she whines while laughing, "It's not my fault he's a sarcastic smartass." Naota thinks it over for a second then says, "You both can stay if you get him to curb it."

"OK" Haruko says then all of a sudden a voice says "Haruko Haruhara. We meet again, now you'll be coming with me." I look towards where the voice is coming from and shout, "NOT YOU AGAIN."

* * *

Alright please review….. Thanks. 


	3. Haruko's Bro Crobdan! Old Friends Reunit...

Onto chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Don't own FLCL or it's characters, or Crobdan and Mayumi, just Brandon. Crobdan and Mayumi belong to Crobdan, FLCL to Gainax. I have Crobdan's permission to use Crobdan and Mayumi.

* * *

A/N: A character death is in this chapter so the weak of heart, pregnant women or anyone else who has problems with blood and gore might not want to read this. And I'd like to think the 2 people that actually gave me good reviews and inspired me to write, Crobdan and Iloveraharu.

"NOT YOU AGAIN." I shout at Amarao. "Oh yeah it is me, and I'm here to take Haruko with me." he says. I get pissed at this and shout, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HARUKO WITH YOU, YOU DUMB, COCKSUCKING, DOGFUCKING, BITCH WITH HUGE EYEBROWS!" "What are you gonna do, play your bass at me to death?" he laughed after saying that. "Fuck it, I was going to let you live but not now." I yell to him. I then pull my bass off of my back, aim the bass's neck right at his heart and throw it. It hits Amarao and goes about half way through him, blood splatters every where and blood starts to gush from the wound. "Ahhhhhh" he cried as the bass's neck had went through him, "You psychotic, bass wielding maniac, you'll pay for this." "Sorry, I don't have much money" I said to him, Haruko started howling, while Naota and Eri stand there with horrified looks on their faces. "Damnit, I'm sick of you." as I say this, I run forward, jump up and dropkick the bass completely through Amarao, causing blood to fly everywhere, but not to get on anyone's clothes. As the bass completely went through him it killed him instantly. I pick up my bass, pull a towel out of nowhere, wipe off all the blood on it, put the bass back on my back, walk over and stand above Amarao's corpse and say, "That's Mr. Psychotic Bass wielding maniac to you, Eyebrows boy."

All of a sudden I look up to see a black vespa, exactly like Haruko's plummeting to earth, with two people on it. I jump out of the way just as it crashes to earth. A huge cloud of dust flies up from where the vespa crashed. As the dust clears to two figures appear from it, apparently arguing about sex. "Not right now" shouts the guy with blonde hair and green eyes to the woman beside him, "We're on a mission, so NO SEX while we're on the mission." "That sucks, how about now?" asks Mayumi. "No DAMNIT" shouts Crobdan

Haruko looks at him for a second then shouts, "CROBDAN!" Crobdan looks over at Haruko and says, "Haruko, there you are. Hey I've come here to tell you that Juggula's stronger brother Suggula is coming to earth looking for Atomsk and if he doesn't get Atomsk, he'll destroy earth." Haruko the says, "Exnay on the Uggulajay." "Why?" asks Crobdan. Haruko points to me and they see I have a pissed look on my face. Crobdan then says, "Hey he's a Rahurian too." "Yeah," says Haruko, "His brother was killed defeating Juggula, but Juggula was killed with him." Crobdan then says, "What this is B.D.'s younger brother, Brandon, the very same Brandon that he talked about all the time, the one he told stories about?" "Yep." says Haruko.

"Crobdan let's have sex now." said Mayumi. "NO!" shouted Crobdan. "Anyways Suggula will be here in maybe a half hour or so."

All of a sudden Crobdan turns to look at Mayumi, because she hadn't asked about sex again, to find her standing in front of me. "Hey, you're pretty sexy come on why don't we have sex." said Mayumi to me, as she started to stick her hand down my pants. "AHHH, GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OUT OF MY GODDAMNED PANTS, YA FUCKIN' NYMPHO!" I shout at her. Crobdan then shouts at Mayumi, "GET YOUR HAND OUT OF HIS PANTS, DAMNIT. Then maybe we'll have sex later." "OK" says Mayumi as she takes her hand out of my pants. "Thanks dude, so you're Haruko's brother?" I say looking at Crobdan. "Yep, and I'm sorry what happened with your brother." replies Crobdan.

All of a sudden a huge red bird appears overhead. Crobdan, Haruko, Naota, and I all say at the same time "Atomsk."

* * *

So how is it so far? There will be three more chapters after this one. Ok, read and review. 


	4. The 4 Protectors! New Abilities For Them...

Chapter 4... Wow never thought I was gonna make it this far in a story.

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL or it's characters, Crobdan or Mayumi. I only own the plot for this story and Brandon. I only own Brandon because he's my personality. I also own Cresertian, its a language for Atomsk that I made up.

A/n: Some good advice: Don't hit women or you are a Maggot molesting, elephant fucker. :)

* * *

Everyone was now staring at Atomsk. "STUPID BIRD!" shouts Naota, who then throws a rock, pitifully at Atomsk. The rock goes a few feet then falls to the ground. Everyone starts laughing except, Eri and Naota. "Hey," shouts Naota, "It ain't funny." Everyone just ignores his comment and turns back to Atomsk. Atomsk starts to speak in his native Cresertian language. Everyone except me gets a confused look on their face. I step forward and start mumbling, "Yes". Everyone looks at me with what-the-fuck looks, "What?" I say to them. Haruko then asks, "You can understand him?" I flash her a smile then say, "Yes. Before my brothers death, he taught me Cresertian." Then after 5 more minutes Atomsk stops then everyone looks at me then asks, "Well, what'd he say?" "Well" I start out, "He said Suggula is on his way here and he says that he'll help us defeat Suggula, but..." "But What!" shouts Naota. "He is going to split into 4 Black Atomsks and fuse with me, Haruko, Crobdan, and You." I say in response. Naota was about to say something but was cut-off by a huge flash of black light.

We all looked up to see 4 Black Atomsks, circling over head. All of a sudden the 4 four of them dive-bombed us. They dived directly into us. Black energy flowed around me. Pink energy flowed around Haruko. Red energy flowed around Crobdan. Green energy flowed around Naota. Black wings sprout from my back. Pink wings sprout from Haruko's back. Red wings sprout from Crobdan's back. Green wings sprout from Naota's back. Black flame tattoos appear on my arms. Pink flame tattoos appear on Haruko's arms. Red falme tattoos appear on Crobdan's arms. Green flames appear on Naota's arms. Atomsk says to us while in our heads, "You guys are the reincarnations of the 4 Protectors of the universe. Brandon is Kenichi, The Strong One. Haruko is Kimi, The Woman Without An Equal In Beauty And Intelligence, And Kano's Sister. Crobdan is Kano The Capable One and Kimi's Brother. Naota is Naoko, The Honest One. The 4 Protectors of the Universe. You 4 are the only ones who can defeat Suggula."  
"You all will have to fight hard to defeat Suggula. I am about to die so destroy that bastard Suggula." Then Atomsk died.

All of a sudden a whole bunch of I.I.B. agents appeared with guns, tanks etc. There were about one billion there now. "Shit." says Naota. "Haruko, you and me take the right. Crobdan, you and Naota take the left. Got it?" I say to them. "Got it." everyone else says. Haruko and I grab our basses, Haruko's now pink and mine still black, and attack person after person with our basses. Crobdan and Naota do the same thing, all of a sudden a green bass appears in Naota's hands and Crobdan's bass turned red, except on the left. Then we all fly into the air and power up our powers and shoot these huge ass blasts down on the agents and Medical Mechanica plant. Blast after Blast we sent at the agents killing more and more of them. It was a good thing they had no families or anyone to care about them, or charges may have been pressed. "This power it feels SO GOOD!" I shout. Everyone else agrees with me. "That Bastard Suggula will pay for his brother's mistakes and my brother's death." I say angrily. all of a sudden out of nowhere Kamon comes running out in front of us and says, "FOOLY COOLY!" I got pissed and killed him. Naota just shrugs after I do this, knowing how he hated his father.

All of a sudden a huge form appeared in the air and shouted, "Finally I'm here."

* * *

As in the words of Linkin Park, "I've got nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me."…..

Ok. Review, Remember no flamers.


	5. The End For Some! Also A New Beginning!

Chapter 5... The Original.

Disclaimer: Gainax owns FLCL (Fooly Cooly or Furi Kuri) Chris owns Crobdan and Mayumi, I only own myself and all original characters and ideas. The song Last Resort is property of Papa Roach.

A/n: . This chapter and is dedicated to Chris (Crobdan), for he is the bastard who told me to write a story.

* * *

We all gazed up into the sky to see Suggula floating there in the air. "What a waste of a planet. I'd be doing these scum a favor by destroying their planet. Now where's Atomsk? Atomsk get your scaly bird fucking ass out here. NOW." Suggula was one dumb bastard."Atomsk you got to the count of ten-thousand, then I'll start destroying stuff." To get as powerful as he was, he had to sacrifice parts of his brain and his body. He sold his liver,colon,galbladder,bladder,kidneys,spleen,left lung,rigth ear, a vertabrae, two ribs, left hand left pinky, and his manhood. See how retarded he is."One,two,three,four,five,six..." Ten hours later... "Two thousand nine hundred ninety five, two thousand ni-" I was pissed, so I yelled out "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMNED MONKEY FUCKING, MAGGOT MOLESTING, COCK MUNCHING BITCH. Atomsk is dead. Now you will pay for your brothers mistakes and my brother's death." Suggula looks directly down at me and asks, "Who the fuck are you?" I glare at him and say. "Your brother was killed by my brother, but my brother lost his life in the process. Now it's your turn to die." He looks at me and smirks, then says, "I was the one who killed your brother. He was going to live before I decided to kill him." I shout at him "You bastard, you shall die for killing my brother." He looks at me as though I was a spoiled child that everyone hated.

I shout at Haruko, Crobdan, and Naota,"GET IN FIGHTING POSISITIONS " We all got in fighting posisitions, then flew up into the air. My body began to glow black. Haruko began to glow pink. Crobdan began to glow red. Naota began to glow green. "Do you four actually think you can beat me by glowing and having wings?" He began laughing after asking us the question. "Yes, because you didn't count on us having the powers of The Four Ancient Protectors." A look of pure terror quickly graced his ugly facial features. He thinks, 'No it can't be. They can't be the ones with the power.' Then he began to think out loud, "No matter I will still kill all of you and then destory this godforsaken backwood planet. Starting with her." he says pointing toward Eri. "No, please don't kill me." she cries out. He fires a energy blast out of his hands only to be slapped away by Naota's bass just as it was about to hit Eri. "YOU STUPID DOUCHEBAG CRACKHEADED DOG SLUT, YOU SHALL PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT ERI!" shouts Naota toward Suggula. He looked at them with no interest and looked toward Mayumi. He then sends a huge ass energy blast hurtling toward Mayumi. It was about ten inches from Mayumi, when Crobdan swatted it away with his bass. "SAME THING TO YOU THAT NAOTA SAID EXCEPT FOR MAYUMI!" shouts Crobdan. Crobdan and Naota then charge towards Suggula swinging their basses at him. Naota slams his bass into Suggula's side, while Crobdan slammed his bass into Suggula's crotch. Crobdan flies back a few feet to see why his attack had no effect. "Ha, you idiot, I've no manhood, I gave it up to have my power." he says dully. Naota and Crobdan attacked him all over the place. They were holding there own as their assault on Suggula continued for two hours straight until the point where they both were exhausted.

I look at Haruko as she looks at me. I then say, "It's our turn." She just nods to reply. We both go flying forward slamming our basses into Suggula repeatedly. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" I shout at him while slamming my bass into his head. From below me I hear a "Heeya" from Haruko as she slams his bass into his kneecap. This caused him to go down on one knee. Our hits weren't doing much damage to him since he was bigger than any building ever made. We, as in me, Haruko, Crobdan, and Naota, flew in all directions hitting him all over his body, trying to damage and defeat him. We all hit him in the ribs at the same time, causing him to spit up a huge amount of blood causing almost half of Mabase to flood in the red blood, although no damage was done to the city. "You'll shall pay for that." he shouts. He throws a huge energy blast towards me, but I knock it back at him, making it hit him in the kneecap, burning him badly. Haruko takes this chance to fly forward and attack him, but just as she was about to slam her bass into him he fires a huge energy blast at Haruko, sending her flying backwards, mildly injuring her. My bass flies out of my hands and straps itself to my back as I fly forward and catch Haruko in my arms and fly to the ground with her in my arms. I look down at her in my arms. "Haruko are you ok?" I ask quickly.. She looks me in the eyes, then says, "Brandon, don't worry I'm going to be okay. Now kill him." I gently lay her on the ground and stand up. I look at Suggula. "YOU FUCKING CUMGUZZILING QUEER BASTARD, YOU'RE IN MY WAY SO YOU MUST DIE" I shout extremely loudly at him. I flew up in the air. A look of pure hatred was plastered to my face. My body began to glow an even darker black. I pull my bass off my back and hold it in my left hand. I put my hand out and yell, "Basses come to me!" Crobdan's bass, Naota's bass and Haruko's bass came to me floating in mid-air. I took my bass and slammed it together with Haruko's bass making a double bass. I then did the same with Crobdan's bass and Naota's bass. Then I took the double basses and slammed them together. Then a huge black flash happened and smoke rose up everywhere. When the smoke cleared I stood there in mid-air with my body glowing midnight black and my eyes glowing deep, dark crimson red. In my hands there was now one single guitar. A Gibson SG Voodoo.

Suggula looked at the guitar and asks fearfully, "How'd you get that guitar. The Legendary Gibson SG Voodoo." I just smirked an evil smirk and flew forward and slammed the Voodoo into Suggula. This sent him flying backwards. I was possessed. I continued my vicious assault on Suggula making him bleed badly, while saying, "This is for B.D." I flew back so there was a medium/short distance between us. My eyes went back to normal, but my body still glowed. "You will die NOW!" I shout at him. I hold the guitar shot gun style with the neck aimed at Suggula. I began to play at the last "I'm losing my sight part in the song Last Resort." As I was doing this a huge black ball of energy began to form at the end of the neck of the guitar. As I finish playing the ball is huge enough to destroy Suggula. I yell, "DIE MONSTER!" as I shoot the ball of energy at him. It hit him and engulfed him, killing him instantly.

My body stopped glowing and my wings went back into my body, as did everyone else's. The guitars split apart and went back to their rightful owners. I fell to the ground from mid-air, because I had also used my own energy inside me to kill Suggula. Haruko had fully recovered and everyone ran over to where I was on the ground. "Brandon!" cries out Haruko kneeling down beside me. "Don't worry I'm okay. I just used up a lot of my own energy to help defeat Suggula." Then I went unconscious. Haruko smiled and said, "Come on get him back to the bakery, so he can rest." Crobdan picked me up as everyone made their way to the bakery.

Three Days Later-

I started to wake up. I reached over and found my bass beside me on the bed in perfect condition. I slowly sat up. I ask loudly, "Where am I?" Haruko jumps down off the top bunk and says, "You're in Naota's house, in Naota's room, on his bed. It's nice to see you're finally up." I look at her with a puzzled look, then ask, "How long have I been out?" Haruko smiles then says, "Three days." "Ok" I say nonchalantly. Then all of a sudden my body, Haruko's body, Crobdan's body, and Naota's body were surrounded by a black light. We were taken out side all of a sudden Atomsk's voice boomed in our heads, "Good the only one who could pose a total threat is dead. Now you four must die. The four of us felt the pain engulf our bodies. I roared out "Only kill me! I'm the only one who can defeat you!" "Yes, I see you're the only threat so now you die." He took all of his power from everyone else. "Sucker" I say. "What?" he roars. Black energy came out from my palms and all of his energy went into me. I floated to the ground. I turned looked at Haruko and said, "Here is your power." All of the energy flowed into Haruko out of me. I fell to my knees. "All my energy is gone, I gave it to you. I have no reason to live. Besides, my only reason to live is dead, so I'm going to her. Laecatia is her name." As I said this they watched as my body had a golden light around it, then disappeared. "Wow, goodbye friend" said Haruko after I was gone. "Naota, I have to confess… I love you." said Haruko. Naota's mouth hung open. Feelings from the past slowly came back to him and found his love for Haruko was true love. Unlike his love for Ninamori, which was only real because Naota needed someone after Haruko left. That was never real love. Crobdan saw Ninamori get up and slammed his bass into her skull and said "Score", as it rolled away. Naota ran to Haruko, threw his arms around her, picked her up, and kissed her. "I love you too Haruko." Haruko smiled and they kissed again.

Crobdan and Mayumi went back to Rahuria and got married. Naota and Haruko also got married and Haruko turned Naota into a Rahurian so he'd live forever with her. Life was sweet to them forever more.

Fin-

* * *

I hope those who have read the story have liked in some way. Next chapter is an alternate ending. Look for my writing in the future. Please Review. 


	6. Same Again! No A New Ending!

Chapter 5... The Alternate.

Disclaimer: Gainax owns FLCL (Fooly Cooly or Furi Kuri) Chris owns Crobdan and Mayumi, I only own myself and all original characters and ideas.

A/n: This is alternate ending of the story. If that makes sense.

* * *

We all gazed up into the sky to see Suggula floating there in the air. "What a waste of a planet. I'd be doing these scum a favor by destroying their planet. Now where's Atomsk? Atomsk get your scaly bird fucking ass out here. NOW." Suggula was one dumb bastard."Atomsk you got to the count of ten-thousand, then I'll start destroying stuff." To get as powerful as he was, he had to sacrifice parts of his brain and his body. He sold his liver,colon,galbladder,bladder,kidneys,spleen,left lung,rigth ear, a vertabrae, two ribs, left hand left pinky, and his manhood. See how retarded he is."One,two,three,four,five,six..." Ten hours later... "Two thousand nine hundred ninety five, two thousand ni-" I was pissed, so I yelled out "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMNED MONKEY FUCKING, MAGGOT MOLESTING, COCK MUNCHING BITCH. Atomsk is dead. Now you will pay for your brothers mistakes and my brother's death." Suggula looks directly down at me and asks, "Who the fuck are you?" I glare at him and say. "Your brother was killed by my brother, but my brother lost his life in the process. Now it's your turn to die." He looks at me and smirks, then says, "I was the one who killed your brother. He was going to live before I decided to kill him." I shout at him "You bastard, you shall die for killing my brother." He looks at me as though I was a spoiled child that everyone hated.

I shout at Haruko, Crobdan, and Naota,"GET IN FIGHTING POSISITIONS!" We all got in fighting posisitions, then flew up into the air. My body began to glow black. Haruko began to glow pink. Crobdan began to glow red. Naota began to glow green. "Do you four actually think you can beat me by glowing and having wings?" He began laughing after asking us the question. "Yes, because you didn't count on us having the powers of The Four Ancient Protectors." A look of pure terror quickly graced his ugly facial features. He thinks, 'No it can't be. They can't be the ones with the power.' Then he began to think out loud, "No matter I will still kill all of you and then destory this godforsaken backwood planet. Starting with her." he says pointing toward Eri. "No, please don't kill me." she cries out. He fires a energy blast out of his hands only to be slapped away by Naota's bass just as it was about to hit Eri. "YOU STUPID DOUCHEBAG CRACKHEADED DOG SLUT, YOU SHALL PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT ERI!" shouts Naota toward Suggula. He looked at them with no interest and looked toward Mayumi. He then sends a huge ass energy blast hurtling toward Mayumi. It was about ten inches from Mayumi, when Crobdan swatted it away with his bass. "SAME THING TO YOU THAT NAOTA SAID EXCEPT FOR MAYUMI!" shouts Crobdan. Crobdan and Naota then charge towards Suggula swinging their basses at him. Naota slams his bass into Suggulas side, while Crobdan slammed his bass into Suggulas crotch. Crobdan flies back a few feet to see why his attack had no effect. "Ha, you idiot, I've no manhood, I gave it up to have my power." he says dully. Naota and Crobdan attacked him all over the place. They were holding there own as their assault on Suggula continued for two hours straight until the point where they both were exhausted.

I look at Haruko as she looks at me. I then say, "It's our turn." She just nods to reply. We both go flying forward slamming our basses into Suggula repeatedly. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" I shout at him while slamming my bass into his head. From below me I hear a "Heeya" from Haruko as she slams his bass into his kneecap. This caused him to go down on one knee. Our hits weren't doing much damage to him since he was bigger than any building ever made. We, as in me, Haruko, Crobdan, and Naota, flew in all directions hitting him all over his body, trying to damage and defeat him. We all hit him in the ribs at the same time, causing him to spit up a huge amount of blood causing almost half of Mabase to flood in the red blood, although no damage was done to the city. "You'll shall pay for that. "he shouts. He throws a huge energy blast towards me, but I knock it back at him, making it hit him in the kneecap, burning him badly. Haruko takes this chance to fly forward and attack him, but just as she was about to slam her bass into him he fires a huge energy blast at Haruko, sending her flying backwards, badly injuring her. I didn't see how bas she was injured. My bass flies out of my hands and straps itself to my back as I fly forward and catch Haruko in my arms and fly to the ground with her in my arms. I lay her on the ground and find a huge ass hole right through her abdomen, that was caused by the huge energy blast. "Haruko" I say sadly. A sad smile graced her lips after I said her name. "Brandon, I'm going to die." ."You can't die, you're immortal." I say trying to reassure her. "Brandon, I took too much damage and my vital organs are either dead or dying." she says weakly. Now I was feeling a combination of sadness and anger ."Haruko, sorry for not getting you Atomsk's power. Goodbye. Tell B.D. I said 'Hi and that I love him'" She then says "I finally get to be with the man I'm in love with now. I'm in love with your brother B.D. That day you came home with that letter, it damn neared killed me hearing that he was dead. She then says, "Brandon, please destroy my body." Without a word, I aim my bass shotgun style at her and strummed a few cords, causing an energy blast to form on the end of the neck of the bass and I shot it at her, making it engulf her and destroy her instantly. "I have no one now. No friends. No family." I say angrily. I pick up Haruko's bass and fly into the sky.

I held my bass in my left hand and Haruko's in my right hand. I slammed them together and made a double bass and strapped it over my back. I hold out my hand and shout, "BASSES COME TO ME." Crobdan's bass and Naota's bass flew to me in mid-air. I then did the same with Crobdan's bass and Naota's bass. Then I took the double basses and slammed them together. Then a huge black flash happened and smoke rose up everywhere. When the smoke cleared I stood there in mid-air with my body glowing midnight black and my eyes glowing deep, dark crimson red. In my hands there was now one single guitar. A Gibson SG Voodoo. Suggula looked at the guitar and asks fearfully, "How'd you get that guitar. The Legendary Gibson SG Voodoo." I just smirked an evil smirk and flew forward and slammed the Voodoo into Suggula. This sent him flying backwards. I was possessed. I continued my vicious assault on Suggula making him bleed badly. I flew back so there was a medium/short distance between us. My eyes went back to normal, but my body still glowed. "You will die NOW!" I shout at him. I hold the guitar shot gun style with the neck aimed at Suggula. I began to play at the last "I'm losing my sight part in the song Last Resort." As I was doing this a huge black ball of energy began to form at the end of the neck of the guitar. As I finish playing the ball is huge enough to destroy Suggula. I yell, "DIE MONSTER!" as I shoot the ball of energy at him. It hit him and engulfed him, killing him instantly.

My body stopped glowing and my wings went back into my body, as did everyone else's. The guitars split apart and went back to their rightful owners, except Haruko's stayed with me. I looked around and saw her vespa was destroyed and all of her stuff was too, except the bass that was in my right hand. I slowly descended towards the ground and land on my feet. I strap the basses over my back. I felt nothing. I had no one. I had no willing reason to live. I had an unwilling reason to stay alive. I was the protector of Earth now and without me the Earth was surely doomed. Correction, I was one of the protectors of Earth, if Crobdan would stay and Naota was up to it. I walked over to where Crobdan, Mayumi, Eri, and Naota stood. I asked Crobdan, "Are you staying?" Crobdan looks at me and gives a small sad smile, "Yes, I'm a protector of Earth, so I have to."

All of a sudden a vespa was heard. We all looked to where it was coming from. Someone was coming! Within a matter of seconds, whoever it was pulled up in front of us. The driver pulled of her helmet revealing she was a girl Rahurian. She got off her purple vespa. She was 5'10". She had beautiful yellow eyes. She had an awesome combination of purple and black hair. She had the perfect body, her clothes showed it off well. "Hello, are you Brandon?" the mystery girl asked, pointing at me. "Yes." I simply reply. Her voice was like silk, soft and beautiful. "I'm sorry, but I have to take that pink bass." she says softly. "Who says?" I ask. She looks directly at me, then says, "The Rahurian Elders." I look at her then throw her the bass, "Then I have no choice. Take it." She straps the bass on her back. "I know what happened. Oh, Yeah, my name is Laecatia. I know this sounds weird, but do any of you have a place I can stay?" I looked at her. She was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. "You can stay at my place." I say. "Thanks." she says.

Three weeks later-

"Laecatia can I talk to you?" I ask her. "Sure." she says. Unbeknownst to me Laecatia had fallen in love with me. "Umm... Laecatia," I began. 'Go on just say the worst she can say is she doesn't fell the same way about you' I thought to myself, "I'm in love with you Laecatia." I said nervously looking at her. Laecatia had a great personality. She was smart, funny, calm, and crazy all in one. She was the perfect girl. "Brandon, I feel the same way about you. I think I'm in love with you too." she replies, my heart skips a beat, due to the joy I was feeling. I wrap my arms around her, pull her close, and gently place my lips to hers and we kiss. A few seconds later we pull away due to lack of air. We say, "I love you" at the same time to each other.

Then we lived in joy and bliss forever. Crobdan and Mayumi also lived forever in happiness with each other. Naota and Eri got married and had two children.

Fin-

* * *

Alright this is the alternate ending. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
